


For Comparison's Sake

by mmmdraco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, comparing breasts led to comparing other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Comparison's Sake

Riko's knees are spread wide apart and she's having a hard time staying that way. There's so much to feel as Satsuki touches her, explores her, _analyzes _her... She can't decide if watching or not watching is better because one lets her lay back against the pillows so she can just allow herself to feel everything and to stop herself, for once, from cataloging every bit of information about her body. But the other lets her notice the way that Satsuki's tongue peeks out to moisten her lips any time that Riko's thighs tense and to see her breasts heave as she shifts to push her fingers deeper within Riko.__

__How they even got here, Riko can't quite remember beyond comparing bodies. Because, sure, Satsuki had the larger breasts and softer features, but Riko had a better overall body ratio and longer eyelashes... But how it led _here_ with one of her knees hiked up onto Satsuki's shoulder suddenly and those fingers withdrawn and wiped, slick and wet, against her own thigh as Satsuki..._ _

__Any attempt Riko might have made then to remember anything beyond how to breathe (because she was suddenly having trouble with even that) would have been pointless. Satsuki took to her new activity with gusto and she wasn't afraid to let her nose press deep into the neatly-kept triangle of hair Riko insisted on keeping as a badge of feminine honor and to scrape her teeth against that hooded spot of pleasure or to let her tongue taste the other woman top to bottom, inside and out. Riko writhed on the bed beneath her, her fingers clutching at long hair that tickled her thighs, and tried for words, for articulation of any of the feelings that were rushing through her. She managed a few half-panted syllables that were mostly Satsuki's name._ _

__When Satsuki closed her mouth over that bud of pleasure and flicked her tongue against it, sucking at the moist flesh and torturing it endlessly, Riko's body ached with the strain of holding herself back. She looked down again and was struck by the picture that she and Satsuki made, the other woman's soft curves flush against her slightly muscled physique, and it was enough to let her relax into it, to spread herself open with wanton abandon. Satsuki's fingers slid into her again, spreading her open even as she continuing laving her tongue against _that_ spot and Riko gasped and her knees did clutch together as much as they were able as her ankles crossed behind Satsuki's neck and she let out a keening wail as she rode her orgasm to completion._ _

__Satsuki sat up suddenly, breathless, and shook out her hair around her as she smoothed her hands along Riko's thighs. "If we're comparing everything, I think you're really cute _there_."_ _

__Riko's brow furrowed and she struggled to push herself upright with as shaky as her arms were. "It's not really fair for you to make that decision."_ _

__"Then would you like to make the final decision?" Satsuki knelt on the bed, spine straight and breasts thrust out in front of her. "It would only be right, I suppose."_ _

__With a grin, Riko said, "And while we're at it, let's just see who's better."_ _

__Satsuki giggled. "That's a game I think I'd like even more than basketball."_ _


End file.
